


A Tale of Two Idiots

by Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Romance, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle/pseuds/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's then that Dean realizes- Seamus is really someone special. Someone special who is friends with Dean, for some weird reason. And it's the best feeling in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this site. I love this ship, even if it isn't really that popular... I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!

_First year - Dean_

"This seat taken, mate??"

The voice in the door is not English. It's Irish, a thick Irish brogue that reverberates through the carriage, sounding of laughter and unplanned mischief.

"No. Sorry. Take it."

The blond sits, smiles. His teeth are crooked and his grin is bigger than his face. Dean automatically likes him.

"Mah names Seamus. Seamus Finnigan."

"Tomas. Dean Tomas."

The Irish lilt brings a smile to his face as they begin to talk. Seamus seems not to see the color of his skin, or not to care like the boys of his primary school.

After years of being singled out for his _skin color_ , it's a welcome relief.

The boys talk the whole way there, talking about everything and nothing, and by the time they get to the school, Dean has made his first friend. Seamus is fun and friendly and open, and Dean really thinks he's going to have a lot of fun together.

Later, as they sit at the table of their house, they are talking to the other boys ( ** _the_** _Harry_ _Potter!_ ) and although they seem alright, none of them seem even close to as interesting as Seamus is.

It's then that Dean realizes- Seamus is really someone special.

Someone special who is friends with Dean, for some weird reason.

And it's the best feeling in the world.

* * *

  _Fourth year - Seamus_

It's fourth year, and they both have dates with pretty girls, and yet they still somehow end up dancing with each other. Dean is laughing, and he's standing on a chair so _I can be taller then you for once, Shay_ , and it makes Seamus happy.

More happy then the girls could ever make him; despite what his rebellious thoughts say.

But he's heard his mother, talking about the "faggots in church"... Saying what a sin it was, that a man who loved another of the same gender should not be allowed to live, let alone be let into a church of holy worship.

Seamus secretly resented his mother for it.

Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

Because Seamus Finnigin has been in love for his ( _completely straight, stupid_ ) mate for years.

Since that first time on the train, he's loved him, stupid idiot that he was.

But no, because Dean liked Ginny.

 **Ginny Weasley**.

Dean had actually told Seamus this; he'd told him that if he wasn't so scared of Ron Weasley's wrath, he may actually "hit on that".

Seamus had chosen to remain silent.

He wasn't proud of it. He wanted to tell him, had wanted to shove him into the wall and scream " _why not me?_ "

But it was impossible.

So he just listened to him. Listened, and wished, but didn't say anything. He didn't think he'd be able to open his mouth when Dean talked about her... But he could listen.

Because that's what mates did, right?

But he can't stop himself from thinking it, those thoughts about Dean.

 _His best mate_.

Sinful thoughts, the kind of thoughts his mam always said were not right after trying to beat the shite out of him. Thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend.

But he can't stop them.

And sometimes... He doesn't want to.

* * *

_Sixth year - Dean_

He's dating the most beautiful girl of her year. Ginny Weasley is a redhead beauty, fiery and passionate, but she's not _him_ , and for that she is inadequate.

He hates himself for it, because he'll never have him like he could have her... And therefore she isn't enough, but she should be.

She should be, but she isn't.

It's not like he's truly the one she wants, either... He's seen her, watching Harry Potter like he's the only person in the world. It was idol worship, it was heroism, it was the crush of crushes.

Kind of like him with Seamus.

The only difference? Harry liked Ginny. Anyone could see that. Heck, even a blind man could probably see the attraction between the two.

As for him... Seamus would never like him back. Seamus wasn't gay. Dean wasn't gay either, he was bisexual, but Seamus was straight. 100% straight. And Dean had no chance with him anyways, even if he was gay...

Who would want to date their best friend? It would be awkward, right? And what if they broke up? Or if Seamus rejected him?

Their lives would never be the same.

Dean wasn't going to take any chances. His friendship with Seamus was too good to mess up.

When he and Ginny broke up, it was on mutual terms;

he'd told her that he wasn't good for her, she'd agreed that she liked someone else.But when Ginny had told him the he also did, he denied it with all his heart.

Or at least he tried.

 _Stupid, rebellious heart_.

Sometimes he thought that the heart, such an important organ to some, shouldn't be the one to deal with emotions such as love.

The heart was such a flighty thing.

_Seamus would be slapping me for overthinking everything right now..._

His thoughts, as always, were on the blond Irishman.

Blast... He really needed to stop thinking about Seamus like that!

"... Dean?"

Ginny is staring at him. She seems concerned, ready to listen to him, as if he hadn't broken up with her not five minutes ago.

"Yeah- yeah. What did you say?"

Ginny laughed.

"You were thinking about him again, Dean. I can see it in your face."

"Yes, well. You are no better than me!" Dean argued back halfheartedly. "Always staring at him dreamily, wishing and hoping but never having the guts to talk to him about it..."

"Plenty of girls wish for him. Harry's a hero, a legend... Every girl wants him for his fame."

She sat down next to him on the couch, not caring that he'd literally broken up with her. They'd always been better as friends anyways.

"I just wish... They don't see him for him, you know? They see his facade, his 'hero face'." She continued. "I'd like to say that I've seen the real him, all that time he's spent back at The Burrow, but... I truly do not know. I think only Ron and Hermione have seen all the sides there are to him, and maybe not even. But... He's a genuinely nice person, you know? He is."

"Are you done yet?" Dean teased, "or would you like to continue this speech of yours?"

"Oh please!" Ginny laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Like you couldn't go on for hours about SEAMUS.... I'll bet you could write a foot and a half on his personality alone!"

"Maybe..." He allowed. He laughed at himself, at the two of them. "You know, I think that this is better. The two of us... We never would've worked, huh? Too caught up in dreams of our unrequited love interests."

"Yes," she agreed. "We always were better of as friends, anyways."

He knew it was true... After all, everyone would always be second to Seamus in his book.

And, he had finally figured out (with a little help) that... That was alright.

* * *

_Seventh year - Seamus_

Hogwarts isn't the same without Dean by his side.

He knows it's for the best, he does... But he honestly couldn't care less.

Hogwarts just wasn't the same without his best mate by his side.

Dean was constantly in his thoughts, on his mind, and he'd come to terms with that. He may never be able to get over this crush he had on Dean, but he could still wish. And worry - which he seemed to do constantly now.

Dean.

On the run, no word since before October... What was a guy to do, except tune into the radio and hope not to hear his name on the list of dead and missing? He had nothing but hope to hold onto, in the grim place his school had become.

He really, really missed Dean. Dean made everything better.

But he wasn't here now; Seamus was alone.

So he keeps his head up and glides under the radar... Waiting for that day when his (unfortunately unrequited) love will be back by his side.

He hopes that time comes soon.

He doesn't know how much longer he can wait.

But then the battle comes, and Dean is one of the first through the passageway, and Seamus can't help himself.

"Dean!"

Dean.

_He's alright. He's alive. He's here with us._

The relief almost outweighs the fear- if Dean's fighting, it means he can be hurt. Worse, even, but Seamus refuses to think about that.

Because if he does... He may never be able to live again.

But Dean is here now. Seamus cannot worry about it.

But just in case... He'll have an eye on Dean at all times.

Just in case.

* * *

_The aftermath -Dean_

The war is over, but everyone is changed. Now everyone has lost someone. They are united in sorrow, as they morn for the hundreds lost forever.

_Fred Weasley._

_Ted Tonks._

_Professor Lupin._

_Little Colin Creevy, not so little anymore._

_Professor Snape._

He seeks out Seamus, scared of what he will find; A body? A remnant of the person Shay was but is no longer? Or someone broken, like Bill Weasley and countless others? Still with the etching of his last expression, like Fred Weasley?

Instead, he finds something so, so much worse.

Seamus is hunched over the broken body of Lavender Brown, bloody and mangled and... _Eaten_.

As Dean kneels next to Seamus, he can hear the whispers.

_Fenrir Greyback._

_The werewolf._

Dean remembers Greyback; he had been at the Malfoys' when Dean and his group had been captured.

The wolf was disgusting; positively horrible.

_What an awful way to die._

He puts his arm around Seamus without thinking, and is a little irrationally pleased when Seamus huddles closer. They sit there for a bit, and then-

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Shay?"

"Can we-"

"Of course."

Dean knows immediately what Seamus is asking. He pulls him up, and they head towards everyone else... Away from the countless bodies in the Great Hall. They pass so many people, so many mourners, so many dead....

Dean purposely averts his eyes until they get far enough away that he can't see anyone.

They walk to where the lake used to be- Is, but covered in so much rubble it's almost indistinguishable. It's always been this sanctuary to him. The place they would always come to to get away.

Dean and Seamus would hang here for hours, on frees, just... Enjoying being there. There was always a lot of laughter back then, if Dean remembers correctly.

No one really feels like laughing anymore.

Seamus isn't crying, not really doing anything, just staring out at the water as if in shock. Dean supposed he could understand a bit... But he'd just seen the girl he had liked mutilated and dead. So no, Dean couldn't really understand.

But he would try.

They would be there for each other, just as they always had been.

Shove aside those pesky things called feelings and be there for the one who needed him most. Seamus would always, always be his top priority. His number one.

Because Dean would be nothing without his best mate. _Nothing_.

And standing there, staring at Seamus staring at the lake, he made himself a promise. A promise to Seamus.

_I'll be there for you like I couldn't be before. Whatever you want. No matter what, I swear to you, Shay.... Even if it's not what I want fully.... It's alright. It's worth it. For you. It had always been that way, after all._

_Only for you._

* * *

_First kiss - Dean_

"Shay?"

It's not often that Seamus gets back to their flat before Dean does, with Seamus's training and Dean's painting and artist stuff down at the gallery, but his best friend is definitely home. There are all the obvious signs - his jacket, his shoes. The only thing missing is the noise.

Seamus is never quiet.

The only times he's ever been quiet... Well. Dean's only seen him quiet once, staring at the broken body of Lavender Brown. Seamus, after all, had once had a little crush on Lavender.

Dean wasn't going to admit that he was jealous. Never. He wasn't jealous. Of course not.

Tuning back to the matter at hand, Dean walked through the halls of their flat.

"Shay? Are you here?"

He heard a sniffle, and then-

"Dean?"

The pitiful sound came from Seamus's room at the end of the hall, and Dean opened the door.

"Shay? You in here, mate?"

"Aye..."

Seamus's Irish lilt came from the corner of the dark room, where he was curled in a ball on top of his bed. He was holding something; a crumpled, tear-stained letter. Dean sat down at the edge of the bed, gently touching his shoulder.

"Seamus? Want to talk about it?"

Seamus sniffles and looked up.

"Me mam..."

He stopped.

"Shhh..."

Dean soothed, pulling his best friend to him. Just like he would do to anyone... Right?

"Shhh, it's alright... Whatever it is, it it will be just fine..."

Seamus raised his head from Dean's shoulder.

"Dean... Wouldja still like 'e, if..." He swallowed. "Still be me mate, if I... liked boys?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Shay... You're gay?"

Seamus nodded miserably.

"Me mam... Mam didn' know... Ah tol' her, an'..."

He started crying again, burying his head in his best friend's shoulder.

Dean gently untangled the letter from his friend's hand.

_"Seamus,_

_As your mother, it is my duty to teach you to do right and not to sin. Liking someone of the same gender as you is a sin against God, and it is wrong._

_Your father and I will not allow you in this household until you have amended your sinful ways._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother."_

"Oh, Shay..."

Dean wants to pull him in and tell him everything will be alright, but he can't, because how would he know?

His family had supported him when he'd come out as bi... But everyone was different.

Seamus raised his head again...

Those beautiful blue eyes, rimmed in red and watery with the tears still streaming down his face. He sniffled pathetically, the look on his face reminding him of 11 year old Seamus, young and innocent.

Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Seamus's forehead, trying to convey everything he felt, everything he was sorry for, and then realized what he had done.

He shot up.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Shay..."

He turned and almost ran out the door, but Seamus's voice stopped him.

"What are ya sorry fer?"

Seamus had sat up, his back resting against the wall.

"Seamus... I-"

"What are ya sorry fer? Tell me."

"Shay... This isn't... I can't..."

"Dean." Seamus got off the bed, walked unsteadily towards him. "Dean... Can ah try somethin'?"

Dean looked at him. He was standing really, really close... And his eyes were really pretty... And ' _NO DEAN! Not now..._ '

He couldn't afford this. Seamus needed him.

"Mate?"

Seamus was studying his face, and what he sees, Dean will never know, but he doesn't care, because Seamus is kissing him, _Seamus is kissing him_ , and Dean is kissing back, and Seamus... It is amazing, but it is wrong.

He stepped back, ashamed of himself.

"Shay... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I... I took advantage, I shouldn't have..."

"Dean."

Seamus is staring at him, confused, the remnants of tears still drying on his face.

"I kissed ya, mate, not tha otha' way 'round. How didja 'take advantage o' me?"

Dean stared at him.

"You've never liked me, you aren't thinking straight..."

"Never liked ya? Are ya kiddin', mate? Like tha' crush I had on ya since fourt' year? Ah thought you were jus' ignoring mah blatant attraction 'cause ya didn' feel the same."

"You... Had a crush on me since fourth year?"

"Tha's what ah said..."

"Well then," Dean said, looking Seamus in the eye, "you won't mind if I do this?"

Without waiting for the answer, he leaned down to capture the boy's lips with his own.

Seamus felt like coming home.

* * *

Marriage- Seamus

Fourteen years to the day they'd met.

Thirteen years of pining.

Fifteen months of dating.

They'd fought, they'd argued, they've kissed-and-made-up.

Done more than kissed.

Sometimes they fought, sometimes Seamus toed the line just a little haphazardly, sometimes Dean teased a little too harshly.

But boy, did they love each other.

(Not to mention the make up sex; that was amazing.)

Three weeks of trying to get up the nerve to ask.

One word, the best word Seamus had ever heard, the word that lifted his heart so much he'd thought he could fly.

_Will you marry me?_

_Yes._

_**Yes**._

It was so surprising that the one three letter word could make him feel so amazing.

 ** _Yes_**.

I love you.

Wizarding marriage is different then muggle marriage. It's more of a bond, an eternal vow to keep your loved one safe. There aren't a lot of wizarding divorces - the bond is one not taken lightly.

Dean is standing at the end of a long velvet carpet, white suit setting off his ebony skin.

He is as radiant as the sun.

 _Beautiful_.

He walks slowly towards his ~~boyfriend fiancé~~ _husband_ , and Dean's smile grows.

Gorgeous, he is.

He takes Dean's hands and looks into the other man's eyes.

The love for him is obvious, pouring forth in waves.

He is only barely listening as the proctor (the same person who had done the Weasley wedding, and Dumbledore's funeral, so long ago) says his piece and pronounces them married, but then Dean's lips are in his, and everything is right.

Later, as they lay tangled in sheets and each other, Seamus looks down at the other man and smiles gently.

Black on white, ebony and ivory, Dean and Seamus have always complimented each other.

From best friends to more... They have always been perfect for each other.

He leans forward, kisses Dean's forehead, says those three words he can never seem to get enough of.

**_ I love you. _ **


End file.
